The Pros and Cons of Drinking
by K.J. Callahan
Summary: Prohibition, 1923. Even vampires are in on it. William Beckett and crew move out to Vegas, to work with Brendon Urie, run the speakeasies there. Everything's fine until bodies start piling up in the dark, but the Sin City can only hold so many secrets before it bursts. Twoshot. Beckett/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pros And Cons of Drinking:**

_It's Prohibition, 1923. Things have gotten bad. Speakeasy's have popped up all over the place but it's not just humans that are partaking. _

The year was 1923, and Prohibition in the United States was fully underway. On this particular night, the July air was still and sticky. Under the light of a full moon, a man walked quickly down the street. He could sense that he was being followed, so he ducked down dead ends and teleported until he was sure he was alone. He continued walking, whistling a tune. Finally, he arrived at his destination, an inconspicuous abandoned building. After carefully looking behind him to make sure no one was there, he went n the side door. The man walked to the back of the room until he came to another door. He gave the secret knock and password and the door opened.

Behind the door was a completely different scene. Men in booths were bent over women, whispering sweet nothings in their ears as they lapped the blood from their wrists as dancers moved in time to the jazz beat the band was playing, everyone in the room enjoying themselves.

William Beckett smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night.

It wasn't the usual crowd he could tell. The mindless dancers had little on their minds besides keeping the patrons entertained before he could slip by in the bar and grab glass for himself however, he caught one of the dancer's eyes and she smiled at him. If it weren't for the gleam of her fangs against the bright lights above the tables, he wouldn't have known who it was. But her smile faltered as he glared, she knew he didn't want her dancing; the owner's girl was not to be condemned to dancing the tables for eternity.

"Down. Now."

"But Ba-"

"Now!"

She ruffled the frills of her skirt as if to tell him to fuck off, turning her head to the beat of the music, but he is able to catch the slight flick of her as she flipped him off. In an instant one hand locked on her ankle and tugged, pulling her down hard against the tabletop. She yelped in surprise, the sequined headband falling off causing her short blonde curls to spill down in front of her forehead. Another second, he'd pulled her up to stand in front of him, hand around her throat.

"In these times Adeline, you will listen to me and do exactly as I say, do I make myself clear?" he threatened as she nodded, he noticed how dilated that her pupils seem to be and didn't think twice. Taking his hand off her throat, he didn't hesitate to sink to his fangs into her, ignoring her sharp cry.

The burn of alcohol in her blood as it went down was evident, it was a wonder she'd been dancing; she never would get up unless she'd gotten tipsy. He felt her try to shake him off; clearly she wasn't in that sort of mood tonight. Withdrawing his fangs, he licked what remained of her blood off them and turned her to face him.

"What did I sat about consuming alcohol if I'm not present?"

"Not to, because it could jeopardize the operations you control," she rattled off automatically, not looking at his eyes. He almost smiled, it'd been a month and the sense of danger had finally sunk in for her. He put a finger under her chin and coaxed her to look at him, explaining, "Look, I'm sorry. That rule is only in place so you don't endanger yourself if the police were to catch you. I'm simply looking out for you."

She gazed longingly toward the bar, then looked back at him at smiled.

"I know. But please, baby, I want another….I can't even feel the effects yet!"  
William shook his head, "That's why you're not getting one. I don't want you feeling those effects. Actually, why don't you head back home? I've got some business to attend to here still, but I'll be home shortly after closing."

"As long as I get something later…alcohol or not," she mused, winking before turning around to walk back toward the entrance.

"And be careful! And whatever you do, remember love, out of sight, out of mind!" He warned toward her retreating form as it disappeared past the password protected doorway.

While she walked the streets, she saw the faint beam of flashlights. The police were doing routine sweeps, _again. _Ducking behind a dumpster to avoid being seen, she sighed.

Did she have to go home alone again? Or was it just her heart telling her that everything William had taught her was a lie; that she was to believe that he'd never truly love her during these times when one questioned their every move?

As Adeline stormed out, William went to find his associate, Mike. He found him and one of the back rooms, his fangs buried in the neck of a voluptuous blonde. William politely waited until he was done, not wanting to interrupt his meal. Once the blonde had stumbled out of the room, Mike finally acknowledged William.

"How goes it?" William asked.

"Just fine, William, and you?" Mike replied, wiping the excess blood from his mouth.

"I'm doing well. Seems like you've had a good evening?" William asked gesturing to the door of which the blonde had stumbled out of. Mike only smiled.

"Anyway, the reason I came to find you is because I have a preposition for you and I'd like to hear your opinion," William said as he led Mike out of the room, towards his office.

'And what would that be?" Mike asked as soon as they were behind closed doors. He said in a chair across from older vampire.

"Well I've been hearing rumors of a new speakeasy," he began.

"Here in Chicago?"

"No, out of Las Vegas ran by a vampire by the name of Brendon Urie. It's becoming quite popular place," he continued.

"And?"

"And, as of late, I reached out to him and entertain the idea of going into business with him. What do you say?" Mike's expression was unreadable.

"I don't know, William. How old is this kid?"

"As old as you, roughly 150 years."

"Hm, I'm still not sure…"

"Think about it Mike! We could become the owners of the best club on the West Coast! Think of the notoriety! Think of the power!" William exclaimed, his eyes gleaming.

"Think of all the federal agents you'd have to deal with if they ever found out," Mike refuted.

"Ah, but that's where I have you, my friend. With your knack for creating illusions, they'd never suspect a thing!"

Mike had to laugh.

"Whatever you think is best, William," he said as he got up and walked out, shaking his head.

_'Hm. The Feds wouldn't be much problem, and Vegas certainly isn't by any means an innocent city by itself… we'll be just fine,' _William thought, though he knew his mind had already been made up.

Later that night after the patrons had left, and cleanup was finished, William walked home. The stillness of the sticky July air didn't bother him, it just seemed a little too quiet, normally at this time of night gunshots could be heard from the neighborhood squabbles. He hurried on his way, feeling that something was bound to go wrong, either concerning himself or the girl he'd trained like a dog to do his every bidding.

Finally reaching the gated walkway to Taneglo Woods Complex, he sighed, hoping that Adeline hadn't gone to bed.

"Doll, I'm home! You better be up!" he called, kicking off his boots the minute he got in the door to their apartment, rolling his eyes as he heard her yawn as she responded sleepily with a "I-I a-am…"

The apartment was small, but it was enough to let them get by. Now, with all the money William had coming in from the club, he of course could have their quarters upgraded, but if they all were moving out to Vegas, what would it matter?

He stifled a tired laugh as he walked into their bedroom, finding Adeline laying on her side, pillow tucked under her arm, one leg lazily draped over the side of the bed, the sheets barely covering her, absentmindedly causing William to lick his lips, remembering what she'd bargained before she'd left.

_'As long as I get something, alcohol or not,' _her words rang in his head, the flirty tone in the sentence made some much clearer thanks to his surroundings.

He slipped into bed beside her, arms automatically finding the svelte dancer's body. She giggled as his lips found her neck, teasing with light nips here and there.

"I'm sorry about earlier….I just….these fellas, they, babe, they just….well, they bought me a few. Then one asked me to dance, and you know how I get….I didn't mean to go against you, but I can see why you're so…strict about me not drinkin-" she explained before she gasped as his lips ghosted over her pulse point, sending another shiver of anticipation through her body.

"Promise me it won't happen again, Adeline." He murmured; voice as smooth as velvet although she knew the tone he was using had her tangled into a web of obedience she could never escape.

She didn't turn around and face him to reply, she almost wanted him to get the way he always does with her at some point or another, where he's moody and so close to demanding he get his way.

It was the way their lives had interconnected that led to this; William had only turned her for fear of her rattling out his club, for she had once upon a time been known as a snitch in all senses of the word. She hated him at first, for what he'd done to her. But eventually she came around, and learned to love him because he kept her safe. Even though she didn't agree all the time with what he wanted, she complied for fear of being turned away and left alone. It's what she's used to, and she knew it sounded desperate, but if she had to admit, she was into darker relationships, knowing where she belonged and what exactly was expected of her. And if that wasn't enough, sometimes she just loved the thrill she'd get when William got that way, the fear he could install in her only made her feel more alive.

He grinned, opening his mouth to graze his fangs against her neck, causing her to whine as he repeated what he'd said before.

"Promise me it won't happen again, Adeline." His voice was slightly firmer this time; she knew he wanted a response.

She smiled as she turned over, looking into those beautiful brown eyes, her tongue darting out to sweep across her fangs.

"I promise." She whispered, blinking twice before she leaned in to kiss him, knowing he'd remember what she'd said before she left, that the reward didn't necessarily mean another glass of wine or that she could dance on the tables back at the club…

And laying there, staring at the ceiling some hour later, humming a melody from a jazz song the band had played earlier that night, with his lover's head on his chest, her eyes closed for sleep, William Beckett smiled.

Tonight hadn't been good. It'd been great.

_"Sing a song of sixpence, pocket full of rye Hush-a bye my baby, no need to be crying._  
_There's dew drops on the window sill, gumdrops in your head _  
_Slipping into dream land, you're nodding your head, so dream..."_


	2. Chapter 2

After his conversation with Mike, William had completely made up his mind. Within a few weeks time, he made all the arrangements to move to Las Vegas. His old speakeasy was left in the care of a friend and soon, he and his group, which consisted of himself, Adeline, Mike Carden, Adam Siska, The Butcher, and Michael Guy Chislett, set off for Las Vegas.

"Baby, I don't like this….this house is huge….it's not like Tangelo at all." Adeline complained upon walking into the new house in Las Vegas, more so startled by the sheer abundance of space, even though all furniture and 'moving in' had been done.

It was a bigger house, part of a community set up on Henderson Lane, about twenty minutes away from the strip, where the majority of Vegas' nightlife was located.

"You'll grow to like it, I'm sure. May I add that you have a walk in closet, as well."

"REALLY?" Hazel eyes lit up as the twenty-five year old turned back into a teenager, immediately dashing off to find her room.

William turned at the sound of laughter, "You shouldn't have said that. Do you know what she's going to do to your room? You won't be able to get in the door without walking through some poorly thought out arrangement of dresses and heels…." Chislett added, not even trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"I'll manage. You all, on the other hand, should find your rooms as well. I figure after this, Adeline, Mike and I will head down to Brendon's speakeasy later, check the place out. The rest of you can familiarize yourselves with the city," William suggested, turning to see what kind of mess Adeline had already turned their bedroom into.

To his surprise, it wasn't that bad. It looked like all she'd done was poke her head in the closet, than gone and flopped on the bed.

Her face was buried in the pillow, and for a moment William almost thought she was asleep again. Walking over to her side of the bed and sitting down, one of his hands ran up and down her back in a soothing manner as he realized she was crying.

"Hey…it's alright…..ssshhh….Adeline, come." He coaxed, trying to get her to set up.

With a strangled cry her head lifted and she turned, looking at him with big glassy eyes.

"What's gotten into you? We've only just arrived…"

She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "I didn't want to leave in the first place….this isn't Tangelo, it doesn't….everything's different! The smells, the size of everything out here, getting a job is going to be impossible, and-"

"I know…it's a new place. You hate change just as much as everyone else, perhaps it's our sense of eternal damnation as our species that makes us more sensitive to it than normal mortals, but you'll adjust. And as far as that job goes, Brendon has agreed to allow you to dance at his club, provided you follow any and all rules he sets."

"I'm-I'm a V-Vegas d-dancer?!" she stuttered, smiling at the thought of the new clientele.

"A regular Oliver Twist," he stated before adding, "That doesn't mean you'll get more freedom, love. I still expect you to follow everything I say, just like back in Chicago."

"But why did we leave in the first place?" she added quickly, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's like I've told you before. Opportunity. A chance to become more than what we are. In this case, it's power, because with Brendon's men working with Mike and the others, I'm sure the two of us will control all of the west coast in but a short while."

"And what about me? You just going to forget about me and become the alcohol thief lord that you were when we first met? I don't want to be alone here, it's new and I'm scared out of my mind."

William almost smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

"I'm not going to forget you, I promise. If there's one thing this city will do, it'll reinforce the bonds those of us already share. Now, if you're done having your moment, I'd appreciate if you'd get dressed for tonight, I want you in the most revealing and sequined adorned dress you own, along with that headband to match."

She giggled.

"My, someone knows what they want…" she sat against him, her head on his shoulder, a delicate smile inching across her face, "Don't you, sweetie?" She pecked his cheek, and then turned, getting up and stretching.

"And don't be surprised then if some of the men in this town stare, you should know by now I'm great for attracting free meals," she relayed, grinning.

William got up, walked over to her and backed her against the wall, eyes lit with desire.

"The only way those men will be staring is if their eyes are wide open and unseeing because they'll be dead." He threatened, fingers lightly tracing the outline of her cheekbones, his voice in contrast to his gentle touch causing her to shudder.

Her smile only widened as she blinked, her mind was running, that he could tell.

"Cash...or check?" she giggled, winking as he rolled his eyes.

He smiled, lips turning up at the corners just enough to reveal his fangs before he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, "Unfortunately, check. Now get ready, doll. We've got a long night ahead of us."

Later on that evening, William and Mike headed to Brendon's speakeasy.

"Hey William, where's Adeline?" Mike asked as they looked behind them, perhaps thinking the blonde had only just finished getting ready.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since dinner…maybe she left earlier with Chislett and the others without telling me, though why she wouldn't worries me."

"Just relax. She's probably talking them into going to some casino with a pool; I can just picture it now."

"Well stop. So where is this- oh. We're only four or so blocks away."

The two fell quiet, the dry, still air from the desert a nice change from the humid summer winds of Chicago.

The building looked run down, but knowing better than that, William walked around until he came to a side door. Knocking twice, a little panel widow inside the door slid open, revealing a pair of blue eyes peering back at him.

"Hello?" came the muffled voice behind the slit.

"'Evening. My name is William Beckett, and I'm with my friend Mike Carden. I'm here to speak with Brendon about possible business ventures."

The blue eyed person nodded, and opened the door.

"Welcome. Brendon's in his office, I'll go get him. It'll just be a few minutes." The stranger that opened the door replied as William and Mike followed, eyes taking in the surroundings.

It wasn't much different from William's old speakeasy, except that some of the lighters seemed brighter and the music wasn't as jazzy, it was more….show styled. As he looked around however, something just felt off. These dancers all looked the same, except for one, who he caught standing next to a tall dark brown haired man, who seemed preoccupied with something, his head turned.

And then it hit him, the man was feeding from the dancer, she slumped into him, her sense of balance gone as her blood drained.

William had seen this many a time in Chicago, but what made it worse was the sickening realization of who it was.

Brendon Urie was just looking over the week's imports from the smugglers when there was a knock on his door. Setting down the glass of wine he'd been drinking, he called, "Come in."

His eyes widened when he saw Spencer Smith, as the younger vampire normally guarded the entrance and monitored who was let in.

"Problem?" Brendon asked.

"No. There's a man by the name of William Beckett here to see you, sir. Says he's with a friend, Mike Carden or something like that."

"Thank you. Invite him in, would y-"

"WILLIAM, NO!"

The pair's heads turned to the main bar, where shouting could be heard. In seconds Brendon was on his feet, bounding into the lounge only to be caught in the middle of a confrontation.

"William, don't. You don't know this guy," The black haired man said to his friend as he put a hand on his shoulder, trying to restrain him.

"Can you not see that's Adeline?! GET YOUR FANGS OUTTA MY GIRL'S THROAT!" he hollered, lunging from the tall dark haired man that was busy drinking from the blonde.

Before he could get anywhere, Brendon was in front of him, calmly assessing the situation.

"Mr. Beckett, I'm terribly sorry about all of this. It seems there's been a slight misunderstanding. "

"MISUNDERSTANDING?! How can you say that when one of your men has his teeth sunk into my girl's neck?!"

"Jon, do tell Ryan to stop feeding from the girl, she is not who he perceives she is." Brendon told the somewhat wavy haired vampire that had come out from behind the bar to see what all the commotion was about.

He nodded, running toward the tall dark haired vampire, his hands roughly separating the two, the girl crumpling to the ground with a moan, the man glaring at Jon.

"What, Keltie and I can't have a little fun now? I'm mean it's not like we're necking in front of you all..."

"Ryan, that's not Keltie."

"Then wh-"

His brown eyes widened as he noticed the girl on the ground, the man that had yelled at him was cradling her.

"Oh. Man, am I sorry about that….she looks just like my girlfriend, I swear, I'm really so-"

"You better be."

The two vampires started at each other, frozen in an awkward moment before the door to the speakeasy opened once again.

"RYAN!" called a blonde that walked in, wearing a dress that was nearly identical to Adeline's.

"Keltie. I'm so glad you're here, babe. Things are just a tad….off tonight."

"Off?" she asked, puzzled by his wording. Ryan motioned to the couple on the ground.

"Thought she was you and got carried away, almost got m'self killed," he laughed as the other man stood, carefully setting the girl on her feet, though she leaned on him for support.

Her eyes opened and she smiled lopsidedly at her partner, raising a hand to her head asthough she were in pain.

"William…my head…I just feel like-" she started, sentence dying on her lips as he kissed her hair, "I know sugar. Here, I'll have Mike take you home while I talk to Brendon. When I get home, I'll check you out okay?"

She nodded slowly, as if the very motion would cause her to fall over. Seeing this, Mike draped her free arm around his shoulders and began to walk toward the door, taking her home did seem like the best idea.

With that, William turned to the vampire who owned the speakeasy, hoping to diffuse any awkwardness from but minutes earlier.

"I suppose I'll just state that I'm truly sorry for my behavior earlier, normally I don't ever yell like that."

"You had reason to. If I saw another fella handling Keltie like I had your girl, I'd rip him apart too." Ryan explained quickly, holding out his hand for William to shake it, "Ryan Ross."

"Thanks. William Beckett. So…Brendon…now that that's been, er, cleared up, what exactly is there to discuss?"

The owner almost smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well, judging from that little display, we've got to be a little more aware of which dancer is which, as Keltie also works here. You were saying Adeline's outfits are primarily darker colors, yes?"

William nodded, "Blues, purples and forest greens."

"That's one problem solved, Keltie, to avoid another event such as this, if you wouldn't mind only wearing your lighter dresses from now on, that'd be lovely." Brendon suggested as Keltie giggled, "I've just been dying to wear the pink and yellows ones, I'm sick of wearing blue all the time."

"Hey, Jon? Pour us a round, please." Brendon called to the wavy haired vampire who had taken a seat behind the bar before he added, "I have a feeling tonight is going to be late one."

"_I just wanna make you go away But you taste like sugar, yeah you taste like sugar  
I just wanna make you go away But you taste like sugar, girl you taste like sugar  
Whoa, oh oh oh, whoa whoa Whoa, oh oh oh, whoa whoa…"_


End file.
